


Wwhat is this F001ishness

by LadyLaela (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyLaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slipping off of the chair, Eridan nuzzled Equius' cheek, whispering in his ear. “A good boy deserves a treat, am I right?” his hot breath flared Equius' already flaming desire, and he nodded breathlessly, unable to stop a twitch as Eridan's hand slid down to rest on his abdomen.</p><p>“... Too bad you weren't a good boy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wwhat is this F001ishness

Equius blinked, a single white droplet falling from the corner of his mouth as he tried to catch his breath. “Good boy,” Eridan said, a smirk in his voice as he let the blueblood lift his head. “But you better not fucken spill next time.”

Equius nodded, his cheeks burning with shame as he licked the last drop away. He suddenly wished his glasses were still on to hide behind. Hopefully he'd still done well enough to gain a reward.

Slipping off of the chair, Eridan nuzzled Equius' cheek, whispering in his ear. “A good boy deserves a treat, am I right?” his hot breath flared Equius' already flaming desire, and he nodded breathlessly, unable to stop a twitch as Eridan's hand slid down to rest on his abdomen.

“... Too bad you weren't a good boy.”

Breath catching in his throat, Equius let out an involutary little mewl of need. “P-please, sir...”

Eridan shook his head, a truly predatory smirk on his lips as he pulled away. “You don't deserve to come today, blueblood.” He turned away a moment to rummage in his desk, removing a long, smooth object. “I found this the other day. No fucken clue what it really is, but look what it does,” his smirk became a sharp grin as he fiddled with it, causing it to vibrate furiously in his hand.

Equius flushed even more, somehow knowing exactly what Eridan intended. His cock throbbed between his legs, letting him know he wouldn't exactly mind.

“Present to me, blueblood,” Eridan said, a hint of a growl in his voice. The tone made Equius shiver, and he went forwards onto his hands and knees. He was aching, and couldn't help another soft whimper when Eridan's thumb wiped the fluid from his tip. The royalblood gave a low chuckle, kissing his back and putting a steadying hand, slick with lubricant – when had he gotten that? - on his hip.

The slick, rounded head pressed at Equius' entrance, and his hips jerked. He bit his lip, trying to stay quiet, but as the thing breeched his body he let out a girlish squeal. “I fucken love those noises you make,” Eridan purred as he gave the object one long, slow thrust before settling it deep in Equius' body.

The vibrations went straight to Equius' cock, and a shudder wracked him so hard that he was sure for a moment his arms would give out. It was a maddening feeling, and he pushed his hips back against Eridan's hands, they way he'd beg for more if they were mating.

“Behave,” Eridan said sternly, smacking him lightly on the ass. Equius whimpered again, hanging his head, a curtain of dark hair hiding his face as his glasses usually would. He ached for climax, the vibrations enough to heighten sensation but not quite enough to push him over the edge.

“... p-please, sir...” he didn't want to question Eridan's orders, knew that wasn't his perogative, but maybe if he begged enough the royalblood would touch him...

“Shut up,” Eridan sneered. “Now, I want you to get the fuck up and put your clothes back on.”

“S-sir?”

“You heard me, filth. Then you're going to go back to your block and do whatever the fuck it is you do, and if you fucken touch yourself even once, I'm going to be real disappointed in you.”

Equius opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to think of something, anything he could say. It was impossible, it couldn't be done. He was already in pain, and even ignoring that, how could he walk through the halls like this?

“Sir, if... if s-someone sees me...”

Eridan gave him an extremely smug look. “Yes? You'll deal with it, what else? Just go back to your fucken block.”

“If s-someone...” the desire pooled thick in Equius' stomach suddenly felt like lead.

Eridan's brow furrowed, and he frowned. “Fuck, no one'll see you. Do as I say,” he tossed Equius' shorts and stockings to him. “Just don't you dare take that thing out or fucken touch yourself. Or else.”

God, that tone. It turned Equius to jelly, made him feel so wretched and misbehaved. He found himself nodding, and he pulled up his stockings with shaking hands, as Eridan watched him with a big cocky smile, arms crossed over his chest.

A few minutes later, as he walked down the hall, Equius hugged himself insecurely. A drop of sweat ran down his spine, he was sticky with it. The vibrations within his body could not actually be heard, but he felt as though he could hear them. His mind raced with the possibility that someone would come around the corner, hear the object. He couldn't even think how he would explain the heavy flush in his cheeks... or for that matter, the bulge in his shorts that he'd attempted so desperately to hide.

He fumbled through the door of his block, immediately reaching for a towel. His hands shook with the effort not to unzip his shorts and just take himself in his hands, relieve the tension singing through his body.

Instead, he curled up in his nest, squirming uncomfortably. Maybe, if he laid still enough... it would stop that thing shifting inside him, and he would stop hurting.

His husktop buzzed.

\--caligulasAquarium has started trolling centaursTesticle!--  
CA: you better havve not fucken touched yourself blueblood  
CT: D--> I haven't, sir.  
CA: hahaha are you goin crazy?  
CT: D--> Please sir  
CT: D--> Will you let me now  
CA: let you wwhat blueblood  
CA: i want you to say it  
CT: D--> uh  
CT: D--> Pleasure myself

Equius squirmed in his nest, and the object brushed the spot deep inside his body. He groaned aloud, his muscles tightening as he struggled with himself.

CA: nope  
CA: not gonna let you yet  
CA: youre not gonna fucken come until i decide you deservve it  
\--caligulasAquarium has stopped trolling centaursTesticle--

Equius gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to squirm again. A few more brushes like that last one and he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He wiped the towel across his forehead, trying to stop the sweat from dripping into his eyes. God, his shirt was damp and sticking to him, but there was no point in changing...

There was a bright little knock at the door, and Equius went cold. Oh no. Why now, why her?

“Equiuuus. I haven't seen you in days and days and days! Let me in, nyoooo.”

He struggled to make his voice normal. “Nepeta, you saw me... you saw me day before yesterday. I'm rather busy right now.”

Her voice rose to a sad little whine. “That's still daaays. Let me help you make robots! Purrleaaase, I purromise I won't play with your tools this time...”

Equius' stomach lurched as he realized he wasn't going to get rid of her without upsetting her. Upsetting her was unacceptable.

However, Miss Nepeta seeing him in this state was at least as unacceptable, not to mention unbelivably improper. He could not expose an innocent, refined young lady to such things. The thought was appalling. He was just opening his mouth to say something else when Nepeta burst through the door anyways.

“Equiuuuus. I'm your moirail and I'm gonna see you whether you like it or not!” she said, stamping her foot, her cute little nose scrunched up. Equius barely had the time to twist his hips so she wouldn't notice anything amiss. Hopefully.

She looked at him and frowned, scrambling over. “Nyooooo, why are you so flushed? Do you have a fever? Are you sick?” she put the back of her hand to his forehead, and he glowered up at her through his glasses, humoring her.

“Uh, yes, Nepeta. I'm not feeling terribly well and I don't want you to catch anything,” he could barely breathe. She must be able to hear the vibrating. She must. Laying on his throbbing cock made it almost impossible to concentrate; if he wasn't so panicky he may well have spilled.

“Eww, you're all sweaty,” she grumbled, shrugging her heavy coat off. Oh god, she was going to crawl into the nest with him. He had to remain calm, he could talk her out of this...

“You know about my-”

“Oh, fuck your purrsperation purroblem,” she pulled off her hat a flicked a few robot parts off of the nest. “You can't trick meeee, Equius. You're sick, and I am not going to leave you all alone like this!”

“Language, Nepeta,” he scolded, struggling hard to keep his breathing normal. “And do not even think of getting in this nest with me. How many times have I told you it's improper for you to share my nest?” he tried to continue, but she cut him off with an agitated protest.

“I don't caaare if it's not purroper! You need someone to look after you, nyoooo...” she looked genuinely worried, and even in the state he was in that made Equius feel a tug in his chest.

He sighed, unable to stop it from turning into a bit of a gasp and praying she wouldn't notice. “Regardless, I will not allow you to stay here. You may get ill.”

She made one of her rather spastic noises of frustration, torn between listening to him and wanting to stay with him. He knew he'd got her. Mustering up the sternest voice he could and angry that it still sounded breathless, he said, “You will go back to your block, Nepeta.”

Nepeta hissed at him, but scooped up her coat and hat all the same, grumbling to herself. He knew as she shut the door that she wasn't terribly upset with him, and gave a heavy sigh of relief that turned into a low groan when he rolled back to his side. The object shifting within him was too much to take, and he felt sweat break out over his body anew. He clenched his hand on a blanket, fighting the overwhelming urge to just reach down and make himself feel better.

God, he had to touch himself.

God, he had to break something.

The fact that he couldn't even gect up to smash one of his robots infuriated him, and his body shook all over as he fought to keep himself under control. He knew breaking the closest thing to him or hurting himself in wanton rage was a bad idea, but he was going to lose it any moment.

“... fuck, you look amazing like that,” Eridan was standing in the doorway, staring at him with his mouth slightly open. He came to the side of the nest and perched there. “Now you be a good boy and hold real still while I help you.”

Equius pressed his face into a pillow and gritted his teeth, still shaking hard with the effort to hold completely still as Eridan unzipped his fly. If he was touched now, there was no way he could hold back.

“Now, I want you to come for me,” Eridan said, his voice that low, commanding purr that made Equius' spine tingle as he wrapped his hand firmly around the blueblood, giving him one slow pump.

Equius climaxed with a shout, unable to stop his body's violent jerk as his vision went white. When he finally came back to awareness, he was shivering against Eridan's chest. The royalblood was giving him a genuine smile.

“That was... honestly fucken fantastic, Equius. I was testin you, I didn't think you'd do so fucken great. Uh... I didn't exactly forsee Nepeta coming in, and, well, I apologize. I didn't mean to make it that difficult.” Eridan's voice took on a rare tender quality, and he reached down the back of Equius' shorts.

That made Equius realize that the vibrations had become uncomfortable, even slightly painful; his body was very tender after his intense climax. He flinched as the object was pulled slickly out of him, then sighed, nuzzling closer to Eridan before he realized what he was doing. Once he had realized it, he knew it was too late to take it back.

He was suddenly very tired.

“Nepeta came to get me. Said you were sick and needed my help,” Eridan said, a bit gruffly. “I... well, I figured it out. You more than deserved your reward, facing your moirail when you were like this. Ah... I really am sorry. Glub.”

“Forgiven, sir.” Equius muttered, his eyes falling closed. Just as he drifted off, he felt very gentle hands remove his glasses, and a hesitant kiss to the top of his head.


End file.
